


The Stress Of The Day

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: (????), Comfort, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, i absolutely do not know how to tag, i guess, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had been a long day. Iskall's there to cheer you up.





	The Stress Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I wrote this for a server of people who are still in school so that's why I incorporated a science test.

You sniffle as Iskall wipes your last few tears away with his thumb. You’d both known that it would be a stressful day for you, but you hadn’t thought it would turn out this badly. The test in science class was ridiculous, and you hadn’t had time to study the night before.

Once your crying had subsided, he stood from where he was sitting next to you, picking you up bridal style. You let out a surprised yelp before it turns into a quiet giggle.

“Where are we going?” You manage to say, caught up in laughter. The tone of sadness which was once evident in your voice had faded away. 

“Someplace comfier than the floor, you goof,” He says, looking at you in his arms as he carries the both of you to the living room. He sits on the sofa, placing you down beside him. “Come here,” He starts, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. 

You happily oblige, snuggling into the fabrics of his suit. He’s warm and comforting, almost like a teddy bear on a stormy night. He subconsciously begins running his fingers through your hair.

After a minute of quiet, the silence is broken, “Y’know, I liked the sweater more than the suit. It’s less comfy,” You say quietly, almost a whisper.

He gasps comedically. “Hey, business men have standards.”

He tries to say it with a straight face, but that doesn’t last long at all. You both laugh together on the sofa for a while. 

And suddenly you realize, the stress of the day is gone.


End file.
